Give Me Something Good to Eat
by Kagome-reincarnation
Summary: In which a Halloween passes. MakoIto Fluff.


_Trick or treat, trick or treat,  
Give me something good to eat. _

* * *

"So, how do I look?" Ito asked, worried. Since she usually looked so much like a man, pulling off this type of costume still surprised her. 

Makoto smiled warmly at her. "You look wonderful, Ito-san." he assured her, taking her in. His own costume was that of a prince. Yet again, that was the role he'd been cast. He'd wondered just why they were trying to put a play on during Halloween. Most people wouldn't even come since the foreign tradition was only starting to settle in Japan. In fact, he himself preferred O-bon, which was quite similar, but quieter, with a bit more respect woven in.

"Well, I think I'm done now." Ito said, nodding as she checked herself over for any forgotten articles. Just as she headed out the dressing room door, Makoto grasped her be the arm, gently pulling her back.

"Ito-san, you forgot the head." he said to her as he plucked it from the dresser.

"Ah!" Ito blushed, still surprised whenever Makoto showed his manlier side. She loved him to bits, but she couldn't help but be embarrassed whenever he "became a man".

He was in the same costume that he'd worn before, when they'd worked on _Swan Lake._ Ito had the farce-swan costume on over a dress, but the dress wasn't one that she'd let anyone else see. So far, the only people that had seen it were Akane-san and herself. She thought it was embarrassing, but Akane-san had said that it made her look good, so she'd worn it. After all, Akane-san would be just the person to know these things.

Once Ito-sensei had seen a picture of children in America dressing in costumes to beg for candy, she'd gotten an idea for the Drama Club. They were to dress up to show spirit, and would end the day with a play. However, there was an entry fee this time- most of their productions only enforced entrance fees with outsiders, or on particularly expensive plays, but instead, they'd decided that it would be their "treat" so that no "tricks" were played. Of course, that didn't mean anything, since they were going to throw the audience for a spin once they got on stage.

So it was that sponsor, female club president, and male club president all got together in order to plan out their mischief. They'd decided on another play that encompassed many things- much like Ito's idea when they'd been pressed for ideas. However, they'd changed this, just a bit. There were four of five club members to each group- since there were about twelve second years, seventeen first years, and eleven seniors, it meant that there were eight to ten groups. Each group was responsible for coming up with some sort of skit, and the result of that would be merged with the other groups.

As usual, though, Ito-sensei had tossed Ito and Makoto into the entire play. In short, each skit would revolve around the two. At the end of each group's skit, the group would take baskets of candy into the audience before returning the the set to work backstage.

So it was that Ito's costume stood out from every other group's, as did Mako's. It was a bit embarrassing, but Makoto could easily say that he'd gotten used to the pace that the Drama Club set for him.

"Thank you." Ito said, before asking, "Did you memorize all your lines?" It was a pointless question. For all that they had the most lines, they'd been finished memorizing them before most others in the club- she should know, since they'd practiced together for most of it.

"Yes. Did you?" Makoto returned politely. He grinned at her, though, before tying his sword onto his belt.

"Yes!"

"That's good." he nodded. "Ready for a day of laughter?" It was a valid question. In dressing up the way they had, they were bound to be dealing with quite a bit of laughter. Not to mention that the action would result in Takayo-chan following Makoto around the whole day as her brother harassed Ito.

Ito sighed as she thought about what was in store for them. "More likely that we'll be running more often than walking." she said, wryly.

* * *

"Man, I'm tired!" Ito shouted, hands in the air. The unveiling of the costume underneath the swan had many people staring. It had been strange, to put it frankly. She wasn't used to so many people watching her like so. She was used to being in the center of attention- she _was_ an actress, but to be stared at not for something that she did but because of how she looked was a completely different thing. 

In short, she'd wanted to hide the entire second part of the play. The dress hadn't even been too extravagant. It was low cut, pure white dress that flowed as she moved, almost as if it were water moving with the wind. It hadn't had attached sleeves, but it did have unattached sleeves that she'd tied to her arm with ribbons. These had also been white, and with the hair attachments, she'd seemed to be glowing, almost when she'd appeared.

"You've earned a rest, Ito-san." Makoto smiled, calmer than his counterpart.

"You have, too, Mako!" Ito exclaimed, sincere. "There's no way we could have pulled that off without you!"

The after party had been just as crazy as the play itself with the audience totally pulled in. It had gotten so loud that the two had fled to the roof, only to be shocked out of their skins when Tsugumi-sempai and Toki-sempai had appeared. After shaking the two off, they'd returned to Makoto's flat. It was certainly more private than Ito's home.

The only problem was, kids wouldn't stop coming around, so every thirty seconds, one of them answered the door!

"These kids... Won't... Stop... Coming!" Ito groaned. "Mako, can't we just post a sign that says we're not home?" she asked, tired. Normally, she'd be all for these events, but she was just too darned tired to care anymore.

"I was wondering when you'd say that." Makoto said, voice dry, as he wrote up a sign. There was a two minute search for the tape, but soon after that, they had peace and quiet.

"Hey, Mako?" Ito called.

"Yes, Ito-san?"

"Did you ever go trick-or-treating?"

"No. I was never allowed to."

Ito sat up abruptly. "What?!" she glanced at the clock and flinched. It was definitely too late to go _now_- it was three in the morning. "Next time." she promised.

"Next time?" Makoto asked, confused.

"Next time, we'll definitely go together." Ito promised.

"Won't we be too old?" Makoto asked, frowning.

"Too old?" Ito laughed. "You're only too old when you say you're too old. Try it first, then tell me what you think, alright?"

"Alright, Ito-san." Makoto promised, laying down again. He patted the space beside him. "Hurry under the comforter, Ito-san. It'll get cold again."

"Jeez, Makoto! It's a promise, okay! We _definitely_ have to go next year!" Ito scolded as she got under the covers.

"Yes, Ito-san." Makoto nodded, grinning at his counterpart. "It's a promise."

* * *

_ If you don't, I don't care,  
I'll pull down your underwear. _


End file.
